Minicon Family V2
by XDaiseyX
Summary: Sunshine is a young girl who lost her parents at a young age. Living in the woods near the Cosmoscope Research centre, and has a whole family made up of minicons. She learns their history and can communicate with any minicon she meets. She doesn't know who to trust and with Decepticons after her what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:Sunshine is a young girl who lost her parents at a young age. Living in the woods near the Cosmoscope Research centre, and has a whole family made up of minicons. She learns their history and can communicate with any minicon she meets. She doesn't know who to trust and with Decepticons after her what will she do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers Armada that belongs to Hasbro and or counterpart Takara in Japan. I only own my OC's of course.**

**Also note Sunny's forest is made up.**

**(blah blah)= Minicon talking**

* * *

Sunshine's POV

My name is Sunshine if you want call me Sunny buy never call me Shiny.

I live in the Evergreen forest near the Cosmoscope research centre.

My parents were archeologist but when they went to search this temple for the centre they disappeared without a trace. They were labelled dead and I was labelled an orphan.

I have 10 minicons that make up my new family though which is great.

I also work part time at a bakery now, the owner is cool and nice, and I get paid with sweets and money.

The reason I was living in the forest was because my parents had told me to if anything had happened to them, and I could remember the discussion very well.

* * *

**Flashback 3rd POV**

In the distant you could see a young child running happily towards a woman.

"Mommy, Mommy!" The young girl yelled jumping in her mothers arm.

The mother smiled and picked her up and asked Sunny "whats wrong honey?" in a worried tone.

Sunny clearly wasn't happy and had a few tears streaming down her face and she spoke "You just came back! But you and Daddy have to leave again!" clearly sad.

The mother just smiled and replied in a soft tone "Sweetie pie how about this, after the expedition will take a month off, a whole month just to spend it with you?"

Sunny instantly smiled and her smile looked like what her name was.

Just then in the distant and you could see a man walking towards the two giving a wave and smile. "Hello!" The man yelled.

"Daddy!" Sunny yelled jumping out of her mothers arm and jumped in to her father's arms.

The father was unfazed by the sudden weight in his arms and said "Why my little Sunshine is still bright as ever!" The man said cheerfully and laughing.

Both the mother and daughter laughed a long. To some they would look like a perfect family,

But Sunny put a frown on her face and said," Are you sure you have to go?"

"Sorry Hon but we have to go but we promise! That will take the next month of" The father said securing the promise with a pinky promise with his daughter.

The mother interrupted the moment and said, "Honey, dear if strange men come in the house looking for you or something, go hide okay?" Making sure Sunny understood.

The father included in the mother's warning, " Sunny if you do have those men after you or anything, make sure to take some **food, belongings**, **money**, and **that case of ours with those discs in them**, and **head to the safe forest cabin**" Making sure to emphasize the needs.

Sunny unfazed by he warning said"Okay I will"

**End Flashback**

* * *

**Another Flashback**

There was a knock at the door, and 2 people were standing outside.

Sunshine had woken up from a nap and had a stuffed toy in her hand. She looked out the window near the door, and saw strange men.

Were these the men Mommy, and Daddy had told her to stay away and hide from? Quickly she went to gather the prepared bag, full of her needs that she packed in case she had to rush, pulled it on to her bag grabbed the case and ran out the back closing it lightly so they wouldn't hear.

Just as she had closed the door the front door was slammed open, and Sunny just couldn't help but listen when they had started talking.

"The girls not hear, she must have left" Mystery man 1 said.

"The bed she was sleeping in, is still warm she must have left awhile before us" M.m 2 said

"You know I feel bad, she's lost her parents" M.m 1 said.

"Yeah too bad the bodies weren't found" M.m 2 said.

Sunny had frozen in place shocked by the sudden news. She was overwhelmed with the information. Her parents were dead! Sunny was on the edge of crying hearing such news. Without looking back she ran to the forest which was a few miles away from the house she had just left behind.

She had finally found the cabin and settled down on one of the old couches, and cried her little heart out for the lost of her parents.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Sunny's POV**

I remembered that day clearly. It was one of my most horrid memories, seeing as it was about her loving parents death, but at least not every thing was bad.

**Flash Back 3rd POV (again)**

While crying Sunny fell asleep and the next morning woke up with tear stain tracks running down her cheeks. Getting hungry she got up and accidentally knocked over the case, making it fall over open and the discs scatter on to the floor.

Impacting the floor it made a loud clang sound and started to grow bright. A tall (to Sunny) robotic figure appeared. The robot blinked once, then twice, then stared at Sunny. Sunny thinking that the robot was dangerous backed away in fright. The robot picked up the other discs and started walking towards Sunny hands held out with the discs. Sunny knowing that it wanted her to pick them up, hesitantly took the discs into her arms. As she did the disc were enveloped into a bright greenish light and Sunny dropped them in surprise. From the discs 2 more robots emerged and the first robot greeted them. They were chatting and Sunny was too scared to speak up, and then after a while they turned towards Sunny.

She didn't know whether to run or stay. After a while of waiting she decided to stay as they had not hurt her yet. The first decided to start talking to her it was like it was just beeping but after getting used to it she started hearing sentences.

(Hello?) The robot asked. As she had not responded. "Hello" Sunny replied in a small voice.

(I think she would like to know about us brother) One of the other robots said. "That would be nice" Sunny stated.

They got acquainted and soon they were chatting, Sunny was engrossed in their story that she had. She learned much about them, how they were what the bigger robots from their home called them Minicons, the war, the battle for them, and how they escaped with the help from the kinder giant robots. She had learned that the larger ones were called Cybetronians, and there were 2 sides to the war well 3 if the minicons didn't take side, the good ones who helped them were called Autobots, the evil ones who enslaved his other brethren were called Decepticons. During one of the back stories she had fallen asleep after learning their names.

The first one was called Redwing he was white all over with specs of grey in between joints and had red wings of course. The second one was Hotrod who was blue with yellow stripes and red ears. The third and last one was Catcher who was a pretty shade of light purple with a grey head and feet.

Sunny fell in to sleep oblivious on what would happen years from now because she had found them.

**Flash End**

**Sunny's POV**

I had fond memories growing up with them and finding even more of his siblings, and now I have a Minicon family complete of grounders and fliers. And now I will tell you my life story.

* * *

Sorry about it taking so long... Forgive me I swear I didn't mean to.

School, stress, sickness, friends, distractions. But that doesn't give me the right to hold out from those who wanted this story out.

**Peaceout**

**~XdaiseyX**

**Grounders- Cybertronians with a ground type Bipedal for example cars.**

**Fliers- Cybertronians with an air type Bipedal examples Planes (Jets)**

**Bipedal- The alt form such as cars and jets.**


	2. Sorry

Ok so as you people know I now have version 2 sadly I have to put this on hiatus until spring break T.T which really sucks, I have many upcoming stuff and I am very stressful and emotional so yeah. Hopefully I will put up a bunch of chapters. Interesting fact: I first started writing my story somewhere before spring break and completing it during spring break or so I don't remember. This was the time I was on a transformers marathon watching all the different types such as Beast wars, G1, TID, Unicron series. Blah blah blah, so yeah.

~XDaiseyX


	3. SOPA 2014

So I was informed SOPA was back and needless to say WE NEED TO STOP IT. I was able to post it on a popular forum but we still need people. We still need over 25k people come on people it only takes a day! If your not old enough like me to petition SPREAD THE WORD like I did! SOPA petition: petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014 /q0Vkk0Zr THANK YOU Ocean's Oracion FOR INFORMING ME 


End file.
